Taken By Surprise
by acousticirwin
Summary: Carlos is bored one night and asks the guys to go somewhere new. But what happens when the boys get kidnapped? Set in mostly Carlos's POV. WARNING; THE THEME OF THIS STORY IS VERY DARK/SADDENING. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE ANGST/RAPE STORIES.
1. Nothing to Do

**AN: Guess who made a new story? ;) Well, this is my first try at an angsty type story, woo! Also, Carlos has kinda been on my mind alot lately (I stay for Logan, I swear!), so I made it mostly in his point of view. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue Dreams of You. I feel like it's stupid and that I rushed it too much. Idk, it's up to you guys. If you want me to keep writing it, I will; same with this story. Once again, I was too lazy to proofread, and I'm actually about to work on the second chapter now. Yeah, I know, shocking right? Alycia actually attempting to get two chapters in in one day? Well, I'm on a roll with this story. It just popped into my mind, and now I've got everything laid out for it. Okay, time for me to stop talking. But first, I dedicate this chapter to Stephanie for telling me how skilled my writing it (when you praise me in the morning on the way to school, it makes my day 10x better, thanks Steph!), and for Alexis, since she's my bestfriend, and I know how much she loves Carlos. ;) So without further ado, here is my new story. Please enjoy (and maybe rate/review.3)**

* * *

><p>Carlos Garcia sat in the living room of his best friend Kendall Knight's house, next to his other best friend, Logan Mitchell. Across from him was his third best friend, James Diamond, whom refused to acknowledge any of the other guys, for he was too busy texting his "girlfriend", or as Carlos liked to refer to it, his new piece of ass for the week.<p>

"So, basically, what you're saying is that you're an idiot?" Logan said, glaring at Kendall from across the room. It was always like this. He and Kendall would always argue about something stupid, then end up laughing about it and go back to being all buddy-buddy again. Carlos sighed and looked over at Logan, who was still glaring at Kendall. He knew why the two argued; he was pretty sure they were just hiding their feelings for eachother. But what nobody knew, was that Carlos was hiding feelings himself for the raven haired beauty that was sitting next to him.

"Just drop it." Kendall said, rolling his eyes and changing the channel on the television. Carlos sighed again, not sure about what he wanted to do. He was definitely bored, but he didn't know what exactly he wanted to do.

"Can we go do something?" He whined, sitting up.

"Like what?" James said, finally putting his phone down.

"I don't know," He answered, looking around the room, as if it would give him an idea. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a colorful ad for a new roller skating place that had just opened up a few blocks away. He got up and grabbed the paper, walking back over to his friends. Roller skating really wasn't his thing, but it was close to hockey, which was his prime and favorite sport.

"How about this?" He said, holding the ad up for all of his friends to see.

"Carlos, it's one in the morning," Logan said, shaking his head.

"But it's open late! See?" He said, thrusting the paper into Logan's face in an attempt for him to see it better. "It's like a night club!" He exclaimed excitedly, wanting to go to the place more and more as he spoke about it.

"Which makes it all the more ridiculous," Logan scoffed, shoving the paper away.

"Come on guys," Carlos pleaded, pouting. "Pleeease?" He widened his brown eyes to give his signature puppy dog look, and stared at each of the boys until, one by one, they finally agreed.

"Yay!" He said, jumping up and grabbing a blue and black striped sweatshirt. He waited for the rest of the guys to finish putting on their jackets, and then they left, out into the dark night.

"I can't believe you didn't bother writing down the address for this place!" Logan said, a frightened look on his face. They had made it a few blocks away before realizing they didn't know where the place was at, and of course, Carlos was Carlos, so he wouldn't remember either.

"Relax," Kendall said, putting his hand on Logan's shoulder. "I have a GPS app on my phone. It should help get us there." He pulled out his iPhone, clicking a few buttons, when suddenly, it flashed and went black. "Shit!" He said, pushing the power button once more. The screen flashed a dead battery icon, then went blank once more. "Does anyone else have their phone?" He pointedly looked at James, thinking that he would, since it had been attached to his arm most of the night before they left. James shook his head, looking around at the surrounding. He had to say, it was quite a creepy looking street. There was a lone fence surrounding an abandoned area where a train used to run, and on the other side, nothing but buildings with silly slogans and names sloppily written in spray paint.

"Kendall," Logan whispered, stepping close to Kendall. Carlos could tell by his voice that his friend was close to tears. They were only sixteen, after all, and he knew Logan was the one to worry the most in the group.

"Guys, I'm sorry for getting us lost," Carlos said, tugging at the straps of his helmet. "But can we please just forget that for a moment and just get the hell out of here?"

"I like that idea," James said, as Kendall and Logan nodded. They turned around and started walking the same way they came from, when they heard the noise of snapping branches behind them.

"Guys," Logan whispered, starting to shake. He grabbed Kendall's hand unintentionally, standing closer to the taller boy. He then also grabbed Carlos's hand, pulling the small boy toward him until they were all huddled together. They picked up their pace, keeping their hands locked as they tried not to trip over eachothers' feet. The noise behind them was still audible. Not as loud as before, but definitely still there.

"Should we turn around?" Carlos asked, fear evident in his voice.

"No." Logan whispers harshly. "Did you ever watch those horror movies? As soon as the victim turns around, BOOM, the killer attacks."  
>"But-" Carlos says, becoming even more nervous.<p>

"Logan's right." Kendall interrupts, silencing Carlos. "Now let's just keep walking. In fact, let's pick up the pace a little more. I can still kind of hear it…" They begin to start walking a bit faster. Carlos knows something isn't right here. He knows he made a mistake by asking his friends to go out this late. He should've just listened to Logan. Logan was the smart one. He was always right. Carlos's mind was working hard when he heard the noises behind him again. A car door closed, obviously trying to be quiet. He looked at the stretch of road that was in front of him, tensing up. It was secluded; absolutely nobody was driving down this road. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen a car pass since they started their trek down this way. He forced himself not to turn around as he thought of all the possibilities of what could happen in the time it would take them to back onto a regular road. If anyone were to do anything here, there would be nobody to witness. Boy, had the person picked out a perfect night and a perfect place. That's when it hit him. There was no roller skating place. It was all just a scam. Obviously, someone had made it all up to get people to come down this way, down this empty, terrifying street.

"Guys," Carlos whispers, gripping Logan's hand tighter as a tear falls down his cheek. "If anything happens, I love you guys."  
>"Wait, Carlos, why are you saying that?" Logan whispers, turning to him. "What makes you think-"<p>

"Shhh!" Kendall says, trying to be as quiet as he can. Carlos looks at Kendall confusedly, wondering why his friend was telling them to stop. They were whispering, after all. But as soon as he looked into his friend's emerald eyes, he saw the fear that was so obviously shining through them.

"Ken-" His throat closes up and his body starts shaking as he hears the noise behind him. The crunching of the leaves quickening as someone was obviously running. Not only running behind them, but running towards them.

"Run!" Kendall yells, making sure to keep his hands locked with his friends as they quickly begin sprinting down the street.

"Logan," Carlos pants, feeling his friend's hand slipping. He was obviously growing out of breath. They all knew Logan was the least athletic. In fact, he wasn't athletic at all. He knew it would only be a few seconds before Logan would have to stop running to catch his breath. He couldn't let that happen. "Just keep trying, please," Carlos huffed, trying to keep his legs moving. He knew they were slowing down. They couldn't run any faster. "Don't let go of my hand Logan!" Carlos yelled, feeling his hand slip from his friend's. Logan tripped over his feet, falling on the ground. The rest of the guys tumbled over him, falling to the ground with him. They quickly pulled eachother up, looking around at eachother before beginning to run again. But it was no use; they were weaker now. They had run out of steam. It was only a matter of time before the person would catch up to them. Carlos grabbed Logan's hand one more time, looking into his friend's eyes. Images from his entire life flashed through his mind; meeting his best friends in kindergarten, his father giving him his first corndog, him getting his first helmet for Christmas when he was seven; everything. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, knowing his father would miss him. A yell brought him out of his thoughts as him arm was tugged and Logan fell down to the ground.

"Logan!" He yelled, bending down to help his friend, when a strong blow was sent to the back of his head, making him unconscious, and sending him into darkness.

* * *

><p>Carlos groaned as he opened up his eyes in a dimly lit room. His head was pounding harshly, and it felt sticky and warm, as if there was blood there. His body was freezing, as if he had slept with a window open all night. He blinked his eyes a few before fully opening them, expecting to see the warm and welcoming surroundings of his room at home. But instead, infront of his eyes was a building that looked like an abandoned warehouse. There were no windows, just a lone door in the corner. Two prison-like looking cots were on the other side of the room, whereas he was sitting on the floor, which probably explained why he was so cold. He looked down at himself, realizing that he had been stripped down to only his boxers. He looked over to his friends, whom appeared to still be sleeping. Or maybe they were still unconscious. He wasn't sure at all. The building was far too under-lit to see anything that was going on. By what he could see, it seemed like his friend's clothes were missing too. He was about to move his arms to shake them awake, but his eyes widened when he realized his hands were tied around his hands with thick, painful rope.<p>

"Oh my god," He whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. What had he done to deserve this? What had his friends done to deserve this? He hated that he was the one that put them in this position. If only he hadn't been so naïve. Then maybe they would still be at home, sleeping in their warm, cozy beds with the heat on high.

"Guys," He said loudly, trying to wake his friends up. "_Guys_." He said it a lot louder this time, practically yelling it, making his friends slightly jump, waking up.

"What's going on?" Kendall said, looking around, before looking down at himself. His eyes darkened with realization. "Shit. How does this even happen to us? Of course it happened to us. Shit. Shit, shit, shit." Carlos could tell he was panicking. But he couldn't blame him. He looked over at Logan, and his heart almost broke from the sight. He had his head on his knees, crying as he rocked back and forth. At that very moment, Carlos hated himself more than anything. He had brought this onto them. It was his entire fault.

"It's okay Logan," James said softly, trying to calm the sobbing boy down. "It's going to be okay." The sound of a key entering a lock sounded, and the boys looked up in alarm. Someone was entering the building. The sound stopped at the doorknob turned, as the door slowly opened. In walked three guys, ski masks covering their face, but their sinister smirks still showing through the mouth hole that was left in the masks.

"Well, well, well," One of the guys said. He was short and stubby, with a beer belly and a mustache. "Look who's awake." The taller guy with the balding hair next to him laughed, looking up at the man with the rotting, yellow teeth on the other side of him. Logan whimpered softly, and Carlos tried his best to scoot over closer to him.

"Don't be scared now," beer belly said, walking over to them. He bent down and ran his hand over Logan's cheek, earning another whimper.

"Don't touch him," Kendall snapped, his eyes dark with hatred.

"Well," beer belly walked over and stood in front of Kendall, looking down at him. "We have a fighter here, now don't we?"  
>"I just don't appreciate you and your grime covered, disgusting partners in crime kidnapping us. Or touching my best friend."<p>

"Oh really now?" He bent down, breathing in Kendall's face. "What're ya gonna do about it, eyebrows?" Kendall had it then. He spit in the man's face, getting it right into his eye. The man wiped his face off, then grabbed Kendall's hair, pulling his head back with it. He then punched him in the throat, causing Kendall to fall over sideways, gasping for air.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled, his eyes wide with worry. The man kicked Kendall in the stomach before walking away from him, over to James.

"What're ya so quiet for, pretty boy?" He ran his hair down James's hair, all the way down to his chest. James was shaking like he was in an earthquake, and the man smirked before removing his hand off of him.

"W-what do you want us for?" Carlos stuttered, his voice sounded pathetically small.

"Well, lil one," The man said, turning to Carlos. "I was thinkin' money might be a good reason. When I saw you youngin's walking down the alley, I knew I had a good catch. But now, seein' how pretty an' young ya all are, I may just keep ya for my own good." He winked, as James shivered. Carlos tensed up. He couldn't be talking about what he thinks he's talking about, right? What kind of person would kidnap some kids, to-gulp-do, well, _nasty _things to them? His thoughts were interrupted by the man speaking again.

"I contacted the mother through eyebrows here's phone," He glared down at Kendall, whom was still lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath. "I requested, hmm, about ten thousand. And until I get my money, I get to have my way with ya." He looked into each of the boys' eyes before turning toward the door. "I'll be back in ten minutes, when I decide who's first." And with that, the man and his two friends walked out, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Kendall," Carlos exclaimed, scooting his way over to his best friend, whom was now moaning in pain. "Just try to sit up bro. Just try to. You're going to be okay." He was coaching Kendall up when he heard Logan whisper.

"But it's not going to be okay," Logan said, inaudibly.

"What?" Carlos, Kendall, and James said simultaneously.

"I said," Logan started, taking in a broken breath. "It's not going to be okay. We're trapped here. We all know that our parents can't come up with that money. And until then, we're going to be destroyed. We all know what that man is going to do to us. We can't even doubt it. We might as well say goodbye now." Carlos watched as a tear rolled down Logan's cheek. He hated hearing one of his best friends talk like this. But as a tear rolled down his own cheek, he knew that once again, Logan was right. They might as well say their goodbyes now. There was no telling how long they were going to live from this point on with that man running their lives.


	2. Fading

**Well, would you look at that? I kept my promise of uploading two chapters today. Honestly, it's the least I can do, since I'm not sure when the next time I'm going to be able to update is. Probably during Christmas break. ****That's only like a week away, I think that's reasonable. Lol idk, it's up to you guys to tell me this stuff. I'm also thinking of a Christmas Cargan or Kogan one-shot, possibly, hmm. Well, anyway. This chapter is really, extremely deep; and by that, I mean, it has some very strong sexual abuse in it. Again, I will advise you to not read this if you can't handle rape stories. I don't want any angry reviews, lol. Once again, I didn't proofread. I'm actually about to go work on another chapter of Dreams of You right now, so I kinda want to finish that up before atleast 9AM, and it's 6AM now, so, lol. Well, enough with my annoying, long author notes. I wanna dedicate this chapter to the makers of Diet Coke, for helping me stay away. I love you all! Enjoy!**

**PS: Epic just came on my iPod skfjsdhfkjsf this song lawd jeezussssss.**

* * *

><p>The boys sat whispering furiously and trying to find a way out of this, until the door finally opened once more.<p>

"Did ya miss me?" The man asked, smiling a disgusting, sickening smile. The boys remained quiet, refusing to look anywhere but the floor. "So I've made my decision." The man's voice boomed loudly, commanding the attention of all four of the young boys sitting on the floor. He walked over to Logan, whom shied away from the man. "Don't be so scared, boy. I'll be gentle with ya." He ran his fingers along Logan's cheek again, making tears come to the small boy's eyes. "What's your name?" He asked, grabbing Logan and pulling him up by his shoulder.

"L-Logan," Logan stuttered, shaking like a baby. He knew what was going to happen to him. He was going to get shot. This man was going to shoot him for fun. He knows it. He turned around to his friends, and the moment he met each of their eyes, he knew they understood. They knew it was going to happen too.

"Wait," Carlos said, before the man could take Logan away. "Take me. Please. I was the one who got them into this. It's not their fault."

"Well, ya see, tiny," The man said, stepping behind Logan to untie the rope from his hands. "That's not how it works in here. Ya gotta wait your turn."

"But-"

"Hey, ya saw what I did to your friend eyebrows over there. I don't wanna have ta' do the same to ya. I actually like ya the most."

"Then why take Logan? Take me."  
>"What did I just say?" The man stepped closer to Carlos, obviously getting angry. Carlos nodded his head sadly, understanding that there was nothing he could do. The man smirked at him before walking back over to Logan, whom was shaking in fear. As the man started to walk away, Carlos took a deep breath before speaking.<p>

"Logan," He said, as the man stopped once more, his nostrils flaring in annoyance.

"Yeah?" Logan said, turning around as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I love you…" He said, watching as Logan's eyebrows knit in confusion. The man pushed Logan into walking again, and in a few seconds, the door was closed, and the two were gone. Carlos put his head on his knees, trying hard not to cry. But he couldn't help it. He and his friends were about to die; his dad was probably worried sick; the only guy he ever loved was about to get killed. And he didn't even think Logan knew what he meant when he said that. He probably thought he meant in a best friend way. Not in the actual way that Carlos was hoping he would pick up on. He let out a gut wrenching sob at the thought of losing Logan. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Carlos," He heard someone say. He looked up to see Kendall crying too. "It's going to be okay."  
>"No it's not!" Carlos yelled back, shaking like crazy. "They're going to kill him! How can you say it's going to be fine when they're going to kill one of our best friends?" He looked at James, who was sitting with his head against the wall, not even moving. He was probably thinking the same exact thing. But there was nothing they could do, except pray that their friend would be okay.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please," Logan cried, shivering and covering up his naked body from the cold breeze. "I'm sorry, just please."<p>

"Uh uh," The man said. "You don't get to decide what happens. Now don't put up a fight, and don't say a word. Or else this," He pulled out a blade, and ran it across Logan's neck, not hard enough to cut very deep, but enough to make a small cut. "Is what will happen to ya. Do I make myself clear, _Logie_?"

"Y-yes," Logan stuttered, feeling a small trickle of blood run to his collar bone. The blade was finally moved away from his neck, and he sighed in relief.

"Now be a good little boy and stay quiet. That means no screaming or crying when I do this."

"What?" He tensed up again, and his eyes grew wide with alarm. What was this man about to do that would make him yell or cry?

"Ya heard me. Now do what I say, or you'll have to say hello to Mr. Knife again." The side of the knife being opened up again echoed in Logan's ears, as he decided what he needed to do.

* * *

><p>"It's been a while," Kendall said nervously, toying with the bottom of his boxers. "What do you think is happening?"<p>

"We already know what's happening, Kendall," Carlos said flatly, looking right into his friend's light green eyes. "And there's nothing that can stop them. So we might as well stop bitching and get over it."  
>"Okay, wait," James said, his eyes flashing angrily. "You were the one just crying your eyes out over it, now you're saying we need to get over it? Who the hell do you think you are-"<p>

"I can contradict myself anytime I want!" Carlos hissed, his eyes blazing with hatred. Not necessarily for his friend. But for the men that were running them. "So don't come after me saying I'm wrong, because you're wrong too!"  
>"Oh, really?" James said, sitting up straighter. "How am I wrong if I haven't even said anything?"<br>"You just did, so there!" Carlos screamed, turning his back on the pretty boy.

"Can we just stop," Kendall said quietly, looking back and forth between the two. "Please? I'm already worried enough. I'm not sure I can go through this with my best friend hating eachother."  
>"I don't hate <em>him<em>," Carlos said, turning to Kendall. "I hate these sick, horrifying men! They're ruining our-"

"Shhh!" James said suddenly. Carlos understood when he heard the men approaching the door, talking and laughing. The door unlocked and opened, and the three boys' mouths opened in shock as they took in Logan's appearance. There was dried blood around his neck, and bruises covered his body. He was still in his boxers, but there was plenty rips in them, as if he tried to get away and they were used as a leash to pull him back. His normally need and spiky hair was haphazardly all over the place, with a longer piece hanging in front of his left eye, which was letting out a tear that streaked down his mud covered cheeks.

"Well, boys," The man said, throwing Logan down to the ground. He fell with a plop, not saying anything, or showing any emotion on his face. "My men and I need our sleep. We'll be back again tomorrow." He trudged out the door, leaving the boys alone to stare at Logan. Carlos scooted over to him, looking at his face.

"Logan?" He asked quietly. He didn't get an answer. "Logan…" Carlos touched his shoulder, but he recoiled away almost instantly.

"Please don't touch me," Logan said, his eyes glassy, almost in a glazed type of way. "I can't be touched anymore. Don't touch me please." Kendall, Carlos, and James all looked at eachother, their eyes wide.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, scooting over to him. James joined them. "Logan, what did they do to you?" Logan finally looked up, and his friends saw the pain and sadness in the boy's eyes.

"I can't say it," He said, looking down at the floor. "He told me I can't say it."

"But we're your best friends," James said, looking down at Logan. "You can say anything to us and you know it."  
>"He told me not to," He answered, not looking at the others. "I can't. He'll kill me. I can't. I can't. I can't." He was babbling now, ranting the same words over and over again. Carlos didn't know what to do. On one hand, he was furious at the men for doing this to Logan. But on the other hand, he was furious at Logan for not telling them what happened. Carlos's brain was working in full gear again. If only he had his helmet. That would help. He searched around the room, hoping he would find what he was looking for. He was just about to give up when something caught his eye. Could it be-yes! There it was! Their clothes!<p>

"Logan," Carlos said loudly, capturing his attention. "Untie me. Please." Logan whimpered a bunch of things he couldn't comprehend, but he untied the knot that was behind Carlos's arms, finally giving him the freedom to move. He sighed in relief, then got up and grabbed their clothes. He walked back over and untied James and Kendall before handing them their clothes. He then went to Logan, who was still babbling to himself. Carlos put on his helmet and smacked it, knowing what he had to do. He glanced at James and Kendall, giving them a look that said he needed time alone. They walked over to the cots and sat down, facing the opposite direction.

"Logan," Carlos said quietly, lifting his friend's face up. Logan swatted at his hand, but he just kept it there anyway, staring into his friend's eyes. "You know who I am, right?" He watched as Logan nodded, then continued. "And you know that I'm here for you no matter what, and that I will _never _hurt you, correct?" Logan nodded again, beginning to finally quiet down. "Then do you want to tell me what happened?" Logan took a deep breath before nodding once more, and taking a deep breath.

"He…He made me do things. Bad things. And he did bad things to me," Logan broke off, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks. "He told me if I yelled, cried, or made any kind of noise, he'd kill me. He said if I told anyone, he'd kill me and my family. And he said that if I tried to run, he'd…he'd…he'd kill you guys." Logan let out a loud sob, and Carlos hugged him tightly. The tears felt cold against his exposed skin, but that didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered was making sure Logan was okay.

"Logan, it's going to be alright," Carlos said, pulling away from his friend's hug. He wiped the tears off of his cheeks, then handed him his clothes. Logan laughed, and Carlos looked at him confusedly.

"You got your clothes, but you put your helmet on first," Logan explained, pulling his clothes on. "You're so weird." Carlos smiled, happy to have his old friend back. He knew he wasn't the same Logan as before, but it was still close enough. When he finished getting dressed, he walked over to the cot, where he finally fell asleep.

The next morning, he was woken up by loud yelling. He couldn't tell what time it was, but he could tell it was late, otherwise the men wouldn't be yelling for them.

"Well are ya gonna get up or are ya just gonna laze around?" The man yelled, looking at each one of them. "Come on ya pussies." When they all sat up, he handed them each a bag, and turned and walked out. They opened it up to find a few pieces of bread, and small bottles of water.

"Atleast they're actually feeding us," Kendall mumbled, as he picked apart the bread and popped a small piece of bread in his mouth. He then drank some water, knowing it would help the bread expand in his stomach. "How are you doing, Logan?" He looked at his friend, who was staring down at the bread dejectedly.

"Huh?" He looked up as though he was in a daze. "Oh, I guess I'm okay. I mean, I'm in pain, yeah, but. I can't do anything about it." He copied what Kendall did, trying to hide the fact that he was actually terrified for his life. But he wasn't fooling Carlos. Carlos knew that something was still wrong with Logan. And he couldn't let it go. He couldn't just stand there and let him go through this alone. He had to come up with a plan to make sure that his best friend, and the boy he loved, would stay safe; and alive.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes," Jennifer Knight spoke frantically into the phone, while her daughter, Katie, paced behind her, obviously worried. "No well, I got a call saying they wanted ten thousand dollars. It must be ransom. It has to be." She paused while listening to the person on the other line. "Yes. One is Kendall Knight, whom is my son. He's six foot, five inches; his hair is kind of long, it's blond. He has green eyes…" Katie drowned her mother out, thinking hard about where they could be. She looked around the room, until something caught her eye on the couch. There was something wedged in between the cushions. As she pulled it out, she realized it was an ad for a place she had never heard of before. As she looked it over, she glanced at the address, and did a double take. She squinted her eyes in suspicion as she realized that there was nothing in that part of town but an old, abandoned railroad station, and some half demolished buildings. She copied down the address, then grabbed her phone. She was onto something. She could feel it.<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of a key in a lock made the boys look over at the door again. They knew what was going to happen. But they were still worried. It was all a matter of who was going to be next. The man walked in, smiling a wicked smile.<p>

"Good news, boys," He said, as he clapped his hands together and stared at each one of them. "We're going to be doing a group project today." The other two men walked in and smiled big and proud, as if they accomplished something. They helped the man drag the boys to a spot that seemed like the woods. "Everyone, line up in a straight line," He commanded, grabbing a rope. "Except for you." He pointed at Logan, then went up to him and dragged him over to a tree, where he tied him up. The boys gawked at the man, wondering what he was planning on doing. "Now, I want ya all to look at me." They obeyed. "We're going to play a little game. Okay? If I tell ya to do somethin', ya do it. Or else little Logie here, will have it happen to him. But this time, Mr. Knife will also be involved, _while _we're partaking in our fun. Got it?" The boys looked at Logan, who looked terrified, and nodded. "Okay," The man said, as he stepped up in front of the boys. "Chip," He said to the man with the yellow teeth. "Get the camera." "Frank," he said, as he turned to the man that was balding. "Make sure our little Logie doesn't try to do anything funny." He handed him the knife, and Frank put it against Logan's neck. "Any of you do anything that disobeys me, and you can say goodbye to Logie." Carlos's heartbeat sky-rocketed. He looked at James and Kendall and widened his eyes, letting them know that no matter how bad the thing they had to do was, they had to do it for Logan. They softly nodded back, showing that they understood.

"Okay," The man said, nodding at 'Chip' to let him know to start the camera. When the red light that showed that it was recording snapped on, the man began to take his clothes off. Carlos's eyes widened, as he realized what was going to happen. They were going to have to do sexual favors for him, or else he would end Logan's life. This sick bastard was putting an innocent, sixteen year old's life in danger, just so he could get pleasure. He looked over at Kendall and James, who looked more freaked out than he did. He then looked over at Logan. 'Frank' was covering his mouth with his hand, all while holding his jaw up so that the knife was perfectly set right at his pulse point. Carlos had to stop himself from letting out a growl of anger. He didn't care what he had to do. As long as it would save Logan's life, he'd do it. The man stepped in front of them, completely naked, only wearing the ski mask. It took Carlos all the power he had not to gag. The man was fat, his beer belly stuck out more than anything. His skin was wrinkly, and his chest was covered in disgusting hair. He watched as the man walked over to Kendall.

"You are going to kiss me," The man said, smiling sinisterly. "And I want tongue. I want full action. Ya got me?" Kendall looked at James and Carlos. Carlos mouthed the word 'please', looking at Logan, whom had tears in his eyes. He watched as Kendall leaned forward and put his lips on the man's, wincing as he tried not to think about it. The man gripped Kendall's face hard, forcing his tongue into his throat. When he was finished with Kendall, he pushed his face away, slamming his head into the ground. Carlos gasped, seeing the giant gash on his friend's forehead when he sat up. The man moved onto James, looking into the boy's eyes.

"Ah, pretty boy," the man said, winking. "I'm gonna undress ya, and then we're going to have a little foreplay fun. How does that sound for ya?" James gulped and nodded, looking at Logan. He gave a slight nod to him, letting him know that this was all for him. Logan shook his head back at him, as if to tell him to stop. But James ignored them. Carlos watched in disgust as the man took James's clothes off, kissing every part of skin that was newly exposed. He could tell James was trying to hide the grimace on his face. Then, the man got to James's pants. He took them off and got on top of the smaller boy, rolling his hips against his as he kissed him. Carlos had to stop himself from throwing up. This was the most hideous, messed up thing he had ever seen. He glanced over at Logan again, who was crying. He hated seeing him like that. It was all his fault. He was so stupid for wanting to go to that stupid rink, which wasn't even real.  
>"I saved the best for last," The man said, standing in front of Carlos. Which was weird, considering that he hadn't even seen him move off of James. "Ya ready tiny?" Carlos scrunched his eyebrows, not quite sure what he was supposed to be 'ready' for. "Drop your drawers and bend over." The man said, looking at his two friends and smirking. 'Chip' was playing with himself while filming, and 'Frank' had moved his hand off of Logan's mouth to palm himself through his pants, while still keeping the knife on his neck. Carlos shook his head. These men were so sick, so pathetic. He wished someone would find them, this way he could grab the knife himself and stab these sick fucks in the neck.<p>

"Did ya not hear me tiny? I said, drop your drawers and bend over," The man said, glaring at Carlos. "Or I can have Frank take care of your friend." Carlos looked over at the man, seeing that he was tilting Logan's neck up, softly digging the blade up into Logan's neck so a slight trickle of blood was coming out.

"Okay, okay!" Carlos said, jumping up. He quickly took off his pants, checking to make sure the knife was out of Logan's skin; it was. He did as he was told, and he didn't know what was going on, until the man came up behind him. Realization sunk in as he looked over at Kendall and James with fear in his eyes. This was going to hurt a lot more than a kiss or rolling hips. This was going to cause Carlos pain; both physically, and mentally. He was lost in his thoughts when the man thrust into his backside, causing his insides to explode in pain. His head felt dizzy, and he was pretty sure he was bleeding. Yet the man just kept thrusting into Carlos, until one point, the tiny boy fell down, hitting his head hard and seeing nothing but stars in his mind.

"Get up," The man ordered from somewhere behind him. But Carlos couldn't see where the man was. He couldn't move. He was in so much pain. His head was pounding. He felt like someone literally ripped his asshole out. His body ached. He just wanted to be at home with his family. He could hear the man's voice echoing in his mind, but he couldn't make out the words that were being said. He could feel the punches and kicks he was being handed, but his body was already in pain, so it barely did anything to him. He could slightly make out his name being called by his friends. He could barely feel the kicks in his ribs, his stomach, even in his balls a few times. He was fading out of consciousness. The last thing he heard was Logan calling his name, over and over again, his voice scorched with worry. Then, in an instant, his world went black.


	3. Running

**AN: I am so so so so _so _sorry I haven't updated in forever. I lost track of time and didn't realize how long it's been since I've written until the other day! A small update though for you guys: I finally met BTR on August 10th, and today, I started my first day as a senior. So glad to be done high school after this year. Anyway, I'm sorry if this is so short, I'm thinking of possibly writing another chapter of Dreams Of You after this, and I have school tomorrow, so I don't want to waste up too much time. But if not tonight, I'll surely update it tomorrow, since it's friday and I have no life:p Well, this chapter is dedicated to Stacey and Celine, bc they're perfect and I love them. Enjoy, and leave anything you want in the reviews, whether criticism, praise, or even ideas! Thanks guys:)**

* * *

><p>Carlos awoke to a pounding headache and the feeling of pain exploding all over his body as he tried to move. He moaned, his entire body feeling as though it was hit by a truck.<p>

"You okay?" A voice called out to him. He forced his eyes open, holding back a scream as he lifted his head to see who was speaking to him. He looked over to find James staring at him, a concerned look on his face. Kendall and Logan were asleep, and there was dried blood stuck on Logan's neck. The hair on Carlos' neck stood up at the sight, as images from earlier flashed through his mind. The torture they had endured, Carlos especially. He couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened to Logan when Carlos didn't follow directions. He was lucky to see his friend alive. Trying to move once more, he felt a stabbing pain in his side and let out a slight cry. He was almost positive one of his ribs was broken. Holding his breath so he wouldn't screech, he pulled himself up, trying hard to ignore the throbbing that was felt all along his body. He sighed, leaning his head again the wall.

"You sure you're okay," He heard James call over to him. He heard the sound of movement and turned to see James moving towards him. At this point, Logan and Kendall were stirring, beginning to open their eyes.

"I'll be fine," He answered sternly, fixing his gaze on Logan, watching as the other boy slowly sat up, looking around before finally slumping against the wall, obviously disappointed to find that they were still in the old warehouse. Carlos had to hold back tears as he turned away. It was so hard to see his friends like this. And yet, he knew it was his fault. He had insisted on them going. He begged and begged, until they said yes. He was so naïve, so gullible. Why.

"We're going to be okay." He stated firmly, looking directly at Logan, staring into his sad brown eyes. "We can get through this. We just have to follow directions, and we'll be fine. What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger."

"So basically being tortured will make us stronger?" Logan said, his voice full of panic. At that point, Carlos realized how deep his friend was in. How deep _all _of themwere in. He quickly got up, ignoring the pain that was felt all over, and sat down next to Logan, grabbing his hand. He could feel Kendall and James staring, but he didn't care. He was done trying to hide his feelings. Right now, Logan was all that mattered.

"Logan, listen to me," He said, touching his now shaking friend's face. "I will do everything I can to make sure you stay safe. Do you hear me? _Everything_. I promise. I won't let one thing happen to you ever. I-" The sound of footsteps nearing the door made him freeze, as he scooted away from Logan into the corner. The sound of a key turning in the lock was heard, as the boys looked at each other with terrified looks on their faces. What could possibly happen to them now?

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight sat on the couch, a crying mess. She didn't know what to do. She had contacted the police, but they hadn't been able to trace the call. The only clue left on the voicemail was to come to a tavern down the street, but after looking around it, inside and out, she had come up with nothing. There was nothing left for her to try. She was responsible for the guys, and she had done something that might possibly be the most horrible thing to ever be done. Katie paced in front of her, biting her nails as she thought hard. She was pretty sure that roller skating place played a huge part in this. But she could be wrong. What if they had actually built it there? Or what if it was too dangerous for her to go down there? Who's to say that if that <em>was <em>where they went, that the people that had them wouldn't hurt them for Katie and her mother bringing back up? There were so many unanswered questions. It was all too much for Katie. And yet she couldn't just ignore it. It was her big brother, for Christ sake. It wasn't like she could just pretend nothing was happening. So the question was, go with her gut, and take the risk of her brother, her friends, getting hurt? Or just try to find another reason for why the guys might be gone?

* * *

><p>Kendall coughed, dirt falling out of his mouth as he gasped for air, laying on the ground and clutching his stomach. He heard the sinister laugh of the men as they filmed him from above. Were these assholes really filming him in pain? It took all the strength he had to not spit in their faces and kick their heads in. Hopefully, all of this would end soon. Hopefully, soon enough, his family would catch on, and come find him and the guys, and get them the hell out of there. But until then, they were going to have to deal with as much pain as the kind that was being dished out to them now. He let his body go limp as he was lifted off the ground by his arm, trying not to cry out in pain as his wrist was twisted during the action. He was dragged over to the warehouse, where the door was opened up, and he was thrown in. They then grabbed James and dragged him out. Before he was out the door, Kendall looked into his friend's eyes. They showed the same emotion that Kendall had felt for the past few days: emptiness. It was useless to even care anymore. They were all becoming skinny; a lot skinnier than they had been before this whole charade had started taking place. They were falling ill from the cold air, and had broken bones from the abuse that were untreated. It was going to be soon that one of them was going to have something bad happen. Something that couldn't be stopped, or taken back. And <em>that <em>was what Kendall was worried about. He glanced over at Carlos and Logan, who were huddled together, softly snoring. He normally would care that the two were so close, considering the way he felt about Logan. But the thing was, he really didn't care anymore. About his feelings, about his life. He was becoming sick of this. Just everything. All he wanted to do was go home and cuddle in his bed, eat some waffles and bacon, and watch the hockey game on tv. But none of that was happening. He didn't understand what he had done to deserve this. What _any _of his them had done to deserve it. And yet here they were, getting tortured, just for sick men's entertainment. He got up, walking over to the door. Glancing back at Logan and Carlos, he touched the door knob, shivering at its cold touch. He turned it, feeling shocked as he felt it give way, opening, and showing him the scenery of what was outside. He stepped outside, looking around for signs of anyone. He wasn't going to leave. He couldn't just leave his friends. And even if he were to wake Logan and Carlos, James was still with the horrible men. He followed a trail into a line of trees, diving behind a bush as he heard yelling voices and footsteps. His heart beat sped up, as he ran further into the trees, until all he could hear was far away voices. He heard the creak of the old door opening, stretching his legs, as he knew he was going to have to run far, until he hit the main road a few miles up, in a few seconds.

"What the fuck?!" He heard the loud screech echo through the trees, as he started running again. He pushed branches out of his way, getting closer to the roads, and further and further away from the men, not even stopping to wipe the tears from his eyes, as he left his best friends behind.


End file.
